Terry St. John (Video Game)
Terry St. John is a character mentioned in "Starved For Help", of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. He owns a dairy farm somewhere in or near Macon, Georgia. He is also Brenda St. John's husband, and Andrew and Danny St. John's father. Pre-Apocalypse St. John's Dairy Farm Almost nothing is known about Terry's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he owned a dairy farm somewhere near or in Macon, Georgia and that he had a wife, Brenda, and two sons, Andrew and Danny. Upon having Andrew, Terry built the entire second floor to the house so that they could have more children. However, they stopped at Danny. While waiting at the dinner table for their food, Danny is reminiscing, and recalls times Terry would take them out fishing for large mouth bass, and they would occasionally catch a sturgeon, but never in the deep sea. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Starved For Help" Brenda mentions Terry by name a few times should Lee chose to talk to her at certain points, Andy can also refer to him if Lee talks to him before going out to check on the Dairy's fence. In unused audio it was stated that he was attacked and killed by walkers that managed to break into the Farmhouse however it is unknown if this is still true in the actual game. A bookcase is placed next to the hallway to block the back entrance off so it is possible he died in this manner. It is alluded that he did not commit cannibalism like the rest of his family but in fact his death and lack of ability to provide for his family anymore may have been one of the reasons they adopted their cannibal nature in the first place. Inside of the house's entryway, a photo of Terry and Brenda is shown, and if selected, a different dialogue choice will be presented to the player during the confrontation with Brenda. Lee will use Terry's memory to attempt convincing Brenda that her actions are wrong and that she should release the survivor group and stop her sick ways, assuming the above mentioned photo was viewed. Relationships Brenda St. John Brenda and Terry supposedly had a very positive relationship, as they had two sons together, and remained married for many years. They shared the family business on their dairy farm, and held several prize cows, to which they received many awards for. At some point before or after the apocalypse, he went missing, was killed, or eaten in a cannibalistic act. It is unknown if Brenda had a hand in his mysterious disappearance or death. Andrew St. John Andrew and Terry had a very positive relationship in his childhood years, and he would occasionally take him and Danny out fishing in bodies of water in Georgia. Andrew was considered the superior of his two sons, and was treated as the more useful and efficient by Terry. With Andrew's help, Terry won several ribbons and awards for their dairy farm, as well as their prize milk cows. It is unknown if Andrew had any part in Terry's mysterious death or disappearance. Danny St. John Danny and Terry had a moderately positive relationship in Danny's childhood years, and Terry would occasionally take him and Andrew out fishing in bodies of water in Georgia. Danny was considered the inferior of his two sons, and was treated as such by his mother and brother as well. It is unknown if Danny had any part in Terry's mysterious death or disappearance. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Starved For Help" (Photograph) Trivia *According to unused audio clips, Terry was devoured by a walker that managed to sneak up behind him in the farmhouse. ru:Терри Сент-Джон Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:St. John Dairy Farm Category:Unknown